sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of Providence
The Eye of Providence was a powerful binding stone that originally belonged to Etu Ilu. It was the stone that gave him his power as well as a fragment of its power given to Pandora. History Hidden It was hidden within a hidden antechamber within the Temple of the Gods in the Catacombs for many centuries. After decoding many ancient texts, possibly safeguarded within the Fenestella, George Washington and Betsy Ross were able to retrieve the Eye, but Betsy was imprisoned within the antechamber and Washington swore to find a way to release her after he completed the mission before departing. After the energy of the Eye was absorbed by Paul Revere's nephew and apprentice; Jonathan Revere, the catastrophic energy within the Eye eventually exploded. Afterwards, Revere was able to use the Staff of the Hidden One to draw out the energy. Washington decreed the Eye too dangerous and ordered Revere to use the Staff to contain and conceal the Eye's energy by melting down the Staff and making it into an outer casing which eventually became known as The Shard of Anubis. Ichabod was able to catch a brief glimpse of the Staff as Revere was melting it down during the final hours of 1776. This event was recorded in The First Book of the Masonic Law by Benjamin Franklin. Franklin was able to use the symbol representing the Eye as a message against the threat of Imperialism as well as a message to all Freemasons. The symbol is printed on the back of every one dollar bill; an incomplete pyramid with an eye at its peak with the message Novus Ordo Seclorum; New Order of the Ages. The Shard of Anubis was eventually retrieved by Jenny Mills who retrieved it for Sheriff August Corbin. When Randall Martin kidnapped Joe Corbin, he demanded that Jenny give him the Shard in exchange for Joe's life. Randall, in turn, was tricked by Sophie Foster who stole the Shard from him. Jenny was able to retrieve it after Foster hid it in a secret compartment by her car's battery; a trick August Corbin taught Jenny. It was revealed that both Randall and Sophie were hired by Atticus Nevins to retrieve it. Joe, after discovering that Nevins knew his father, told Sophie that he will give Nevins the Shard if he answers his questions. Nevins revealed that the Shard was an outer casing for the Eye and removed it while wearing a glove, but Jenny retrieved the Eye and she and Joe escaped. The Eye was absorbed by Jenny who was experiencing visions it was emitting to her. Nevins sent a team of Norse Berserkers to retrieve the Eye, but Abbie, Crane, and Joe were able to defeat them using Jenny's blood, which was infused with the Eye's energy, to turn them against each other. Nevins then threatened to kill them if they don't give him Jenny since he was revealed to be working for Pandora and The Hidden One, but Sophie blew her cover and revealed herself to be an FBI agent to apprehend Nevins and arrest him. The Eye caused Jenny to willingly return to Pandora's Temple to summon her and the Hidden One from The Catacombs using the pool in front of The Tree of Fear, but not before she left Abbie, Crane, and Joe drawings of her visions. Crane was able to use the clues left behind by Benjamin Franklin and Paul Revere to discover how to draw the Eye's energy out of Jenny. Crane and Joe attacked Pandora and The Hidden One while Abbie used the Shard to draw the Eye's energy out of Jenny, but she was interrupted by The Hidden One who crushed the Shard with his hand. Abbie picked up the pieces hoping that it will still work and the Shard was able to absorb the Eye's energy from Jenny completely, but it looked like it was ready to explode. The Tree of Fear was triggered by the Eye's energy and re-opened the doorway to The Catacombs. Abbie ran into The Catacombs to contain the Eye's explosion and the excess of the explosion shattered Pandora's Box in the process and killing The Tree of Fear. Broken For ten months, Abbie was looking for a way out of the Catacombs and The Eye of Providence was rendered dormant. Crane was able to release his astral form to find Abbie who told him that the energy from the Eye was dormant. Crane wanted to revive the Eye to bring Abbie home, but Abbie was worried that she might be giving the Hidden one what she wants if she does revive it. Pandora, using her astral form, made her way to The Catacombs to retrieve the Eye. She cut Crane's tether to his body and tried to make a deal with Abbie to bring them both back in exchange for the Eye, but after a lot of thought, Abbie decided to never let Pandora have it. Abbie smashed the Eye into pieces and Pandora left in a rage saying that she will rot in The Catacombs for all eternity. Abbie was able to find a way out of The Catacombs using The Well and she took Crane along with her. After returning to The Catacombs to restore Pandora's Box to defeat the Hidden One, Abbie and Crane entered the antechamber that held the Eye and found Betsy Ross still alive. She told them about how she was imprisoned within the antechamber after Washington retrieved the Eye. After they restored the Box all three of them departed The Catacombs to their own places in time. Appearances References Category:Items